greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Issues I've only actually read/own Agent Orange. So I could possibly do the "back up story"... if you can explain what you mean by that exactly. Also gonna add the comic book writer and artist templates on X-Men. They might as well have the same template really as they are so similar. - Doomlurker 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) green lantern editing project hey! sorry, i forgot to let you know that i went out of town for the last couple days. i kinda buisy right now and dont have time to write a full synopsis or anything, but i will try my best to get the lois lane issue done later. and my summer is going pretty good. ive been going alot of places and stuff which is why i havent been on much. right now i have to baby sit my siblings wich is why i cant be here for an exremely long time.how is your summer? and by the way, i saw transformers 3 tuesday, and although i agree with you that i dont like michael bay, the movie was still very good. he did ruine some of the new characters though because of his new"vision" for them. and as for your question about the green lantern site. i would really like to, but because ive been so buisy with everything, i dont think i can right now. mainly because Flashpoint is so big right now, ive been to busy with it to do anything else. and thank you for pitching in on the synopsises its been a very big help. so heres my plan. when flashpoint ends, every singlte DC title will be starting back at one with a new volume. so, when flashpoint ends, and i will mostly be working on the following issues-- The Flash (Volume 4), Batman: Dark Knight (Volume 2) and , Nightwing (Volume 2) in case Doomlurker needs someone for that later. so i think one more wouldnt hur, and im going to start getting Green Lantern (Volume 4). so to sum it all up, i'll be happy to do Green Lantern {Volume 4) after flashpoint ends. See ya! -- Sonic DC Network I think Booster and Beetle are the most deserving out of your list. Are you thinking of a combined wiki like Hawkman/Hawkgirl rather than individual ones for them? - Doomlurker 22:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sempur Fi Oh, yeah. I was working on that but I was interrupted. I figured some is better than nothing so just posted what I had so far. I'll see if I can do the back-up. When I get my laptop back I'll definitely be able to do it. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, my computer was absolutely destroyed and I'm still waiting for the repairs to be finished. Luckily I still have my iPhone. I can't wait to find out what happens when The Doctor returns. Btw, I'd like to take this opportunity to say how great an admin you are. I recently went over to the Spider-Man Wiki and it is absolutely shameful the way it's become. Just look at the page about Spidey himself, there is NOTHING there. And I recently fixed a page and the admin told me to remove ALL the references because he thought they were unnecessary, honestly WTH? anyways, you are like the Ganthet of Wikia Wiki Admins d (^_^). Hi Rod12, I got Green Lantern Vol 4 #49 finished and will do the back-up story as soon as I can borrow the Tales of the Corps Graphic Novel from a friend of mine, it shouldn't take too long. Also, I'll be doing the Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 #39-44 Synopses soon as well. These are the only ones that I can do, at least for the moment. It's oddly fulfilling knowing that I can contribute so much to this site and knowing that someone will read something that I've written in order to learn a bit about Green Lantern. :) From Loki29 Favor Dear Rod12, I'd hate to ask you this but I have no way to do this myself due to being banned from editing the Spider-Man Wiki and you're about the only one I have a rapport with on Wikia. Could you please contact Professor Nonya Floopinhagin on the Spider-Man Wiki and tell him I apologize and I realize I was out of line. It was just that I was saddened by the state of the wiki and wanted to help do my part to help and then with the conflict I was having with him/her I felt like I was being purposely hindered. Also could you please explain to them why References are important. If you can't do this I understand and it's no big deal. Loki29 09:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for vouching for me Loki29 23:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Blackest Night TPB that I own. Because Borders is closing I have attained the TPB of the Blackest Night Mini-Series, Blackest Night: Green Lantern, Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps, and Green Lantern: Agent Orange. From Loki29 Guardians Project Heya Rod, sorry for not keeping in touch and will get that other project done when I can on the Superman wiki. But anyway, I wanted to ask you about the Guardians project I was working on namely a better history section to cover all the major events faced by the Oans. Its on my personal page but I am not sure whether to put it in or not. Thought if you could have a look at it and if you thought it was alright to do so. I was hoping for some new revelations on the Guardians in the recent story arcs but nothing too big happened so... Anyway, let me know what you think. Darth Batrus 11:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hiya Rod, ugh once again the real world keeps me busy for a bit. No worries, whenever I get the chance, will commence the Legion project on the Superman wiki. Also, I quite like the writer pages you have done for the X-Men site so good work with that and thanks for it. Also, I see your point on the Krona front, I think the problem is that there is no correct chain of events with him. Maybe I might work on it a bit more before posting it on the Guardian page though I am worried that people will update the main page and I will have to reupdate my own version everytime :-/ Hmmm, a predicament but I don't want to post an incorrect or incomplete Guardian history just yet so might see how to fit it in. The writers sure don't make it easy for us wiki editors :p j/k Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 12:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Orange Lantern Corps Oath Hey Rod I just like to know. is the oath in Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation) is real or not.Naruto 45 03:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Synopsis Hey rod I,am doing fine. I just have been busy with college stuff , as for writing the Issue Synopsis for the new 52 I will writ it if I like the Issues. So far I have been disappointed with the new 52. Because of what they have done with the heroes such as Superman. So I will see if I like the new Green Lantern Issues. P.S I do hope we get the Orange Lantern oath.Naruto 45 04:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Oh I forgot to say I writ Issues the if I have the time because of the college stuff Naruto 45 04:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ysmault Hey Rod which Space Sector is Ysmault located in its page says its in 2814, but in Red Lantern #1 it says it in 0666. Can you tell which one it is.Naruto 45 05:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Arkillo Hey Rod I would it be alright to put in his trivia that he got back his finger that he lost fighting Kilowog .Naruto 45 22:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Opto309v Opto309v's article even says he is a former Black Lantern yet the List of Former Black Lantern Corps Members isn't allowed to list him? That makes as much since as not listing Hal Jordan as former Green Lantern Corps Member. --Revan's Exile 04:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC)